Encontros
by Briz
Summary: Da primeira vez que se encontraram, não passavam de duas crianças. Mas as consequências daquele encontro marcariam para sempre.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

**N.A.:** _Ai, ai, mais uma ItaxIno. One-shot. Ainda não me esqueci dos pedidos por KibaxIno que me fizeram, eu realmente vou escrever. Mas essa é especial: para **Lúcia Almeida Martins**, que acompanhou minha outra ItaIno do início ao fim._

_Essa fic é só um "passatempo" gostoso. Posso continuar ou não, vai depender das idéias que aparecerem. Já tenho uma em mente, mas não cabe para esse início, hihi._

_Sem mais enrolação,_

_Vamos à fic! o/_

* * *

**Encontros**

Da primeira vez que se encontraram, não passavam de duas crianças. Uma menina loirinha, como um raio de sol, e um garoto moreno pré-adolescente. Nas ruas escuras de Konoha, esbarraram um no outro.

Desde criança, ele foi criado para ser uma máquina de matar, o gênio do clã, e o shinobi mais leal à Konoha. Leal ao ponto de matar todo o seu clã... Quem jamais poderia imaginar que a força policial era a maior ameaça à vila...

Dizimou sua família, e agora fugiria como um traidor da vila, assim como o combinado com o Hokage. Um ato heróico, mas que muitos não entenderiam. Afinal, Konoha tinha o estranho habito de odiar aqueles que a livravam da destruição. Uzumaki Naruto era a prova viva disso.

Seus olhos vermelhos ameaçavam deixar que lágrimas caíssem. Mas não deixou. Não poderia se arrepender, não poderia chorar. Agora ele era o assassino. Quanta coisa teve que sacrificar... A família, um posto, a felicidade. Agora fugia, se uniria à Akatsuki. Um plano perfeito bolado pelo Sandaime.

Só que ele não esperava esbarrar em uma loirinha chorosa nas ruas escuras da vila durante sua fuga. A criança, de olhos anuviados pelas lágrimas, esbarrou no peito do rapazinho e caiu para trás, prontamente olhando para a figura ligeiramente ensangüentada que atingira.

- Itachi-san... – quem não o conhecia naquela vila?

Ao contrário de qualquer outra criança, ela não chorou mais, tampouco gritou ou se assustou com a aparência macabra dele. Ao contrário, limpou suas lágrimas e surpreendeu-o ao estender seu lenço para o rapaz, num ato de coragem que só poderia ser atribuído a alguém que não sabia o que ele acabara de fazer.

- Por que está me dando isso?

- Você parece precisar mais do que eu. – ela respondeu simplesmente.

A simples resposta de uma garotinha o fez perceber que, naquele serzinho, havia um entendimento sobre os sentimentos que iam além de sua idade.

- Eu acabei de fazer uma coisa muito ruim. – ele explicou, sem saber por que dizia aquilo.

- Eu também fiz, então não tem problema. – ela respondeu, só então notando a bandana na testa dele. – Otou-san diz que um ninja tem que fazer coisas muito ruins pela vila. Foi o que você fez?

O que ele fez transcendia a compreensão dela de ruim. Ela poderia ter perdido um colega de classe por causa da coisa _ruim_ que ele fizera.

- Foi... – ele apenas suspirou.

Um suspiro longo, lamentoso. Ponderou se deveria usar o lenço que ela lhe dera agora, pois seus olhos ardiam.

- Espero um dia poder ser uma ninja tão boa quanto você, Itachi-san.

Ela iria mesmo quere isso? Iria mesmo sacrificar sua família? Quando soubesse o que ele fez, provavelmente o odiaria.

- Não acho que vá pensar assim amanhã.

- Independente do que você fez, eu não pensarei o mal de você. – mais uma vez ela o surpreendia com suas palavras. – Porque eu sei que você fez isso por Konoha.

Itachi sorriu tristemente diante daquilo. Ele estava desesperado por redenção e, agora, aquela criança brilhava para ele uma esperança.

- Obrigado.

- Não agradeça. Você precisava dele mais do que eu. – sua infantilidade a fizera pensar que ele falava do lenço. – Agora tenho que ir. Ainda tenho que falar pro otou-san que Shika não quis brincar comigo.

Então era por isso que chorava mais cedo? Ah, a infância... Se ao menos o motivo de suas lágrimas fosse tão singelo quanto o dela... Ele observou enquanto ela corria ao longe. Seus fios louros balançavam contra o vento quando ela virou-se novamente para ele.

- Ah, meu nome é Ino. Yamanaka Ino. – ela informou, ao longe. – E obrigada por proteger a vila, Itachi-san. Até outro dia.

As palavras de gratidão de uma criança continham gratidão verdadeira. Ele sabia que na manhã seguinte, ele seria apenas mais um nukenin, um assassino cruel. Na memória de muitos, ficaria apenas o assassino cruel, nukennin. Mas na memória de Ino, estaria sempre o rapaz quebrado que sacrificou tudo o que mais amava por aquela vila.

Ele sabia que agora podia deixar a vila sabendo que ao menos alguém ainda acreditava nele. A mente de um Yamanaka era seu bem mais precioso, e enquanto a memória de seu sacrifício estivesse viva naquela garotinha, ele não se arrependeria.

Porque a gratidão daquele pequeno raio de sol o lembraria sempre do que ele sacrificou sua família para proteger.

- Até outro dia, Ino.

Até um próximo encontro.

* * *

_Ai está mais uma idéia maluca que me surgiu._

_Espero que goste, Lúcia._

_Kissus, R&R!_

_**Bris**_


End file.
